


Rintarō Suna (26) EJP (Eastern Japan Paper Mills) Raijin

by NekoNekoNekoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Simpin for Suna 101

Simpin for Suna. 

It’s a serious PROBLEM. 

Thanks to tumblr.   
Thanks to AO3.   
Thanks to Wattpad.

Thanks for him, Haruichi Furudate because- CHEFS KISS. 

Give me a 6’2 SUNA ANY DAY.


	2. Suna && Y/N [Text Messages]

Y/N:  
RinRin 💥

Suna:  
Babes. 

Y/N:  
Whatcha doin 

Suna:  
Nothing ... why? What could you POSSIBLY need at this time of day? 

Y/N:  
Babes. That’s rude. I love you. Can’t I just text you and say I love you? 

Y/N:  
Did I interrupt your wittle nappy nap RinRin? 

Suna:  
I wanna know what you want so I get back to “my wittle nappy nap.” 

Y/N:  
Babes. I was just wondering if you wanted more jelly fruit sticks. 🙃

Suna:  
Did. You. Eat. My. Chuupet?! 

Y/N:  
Like this one?   
YNwithchuupet.jpeg 

Suna:  
That’s ... kind of hot.   
Come home? 

Y/N:  
Sorry babes. I’ve got work.   
Enjoy your nap. 🥱

Suna:  
Oh, that’s what we are going to do?   
Tease. 

Y/N:  
Asshole. 

Suna:  
Only for you.


	3. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil NSFW with Suna. 
> 
> No ONE prepared me for season four of Haikyuu. 
> 
> I didn’t ask for the SIMP for Suna life.   
> The SIMP for Suna life has CHOSEN me.

Y/N:  
OH RINRIN. 💙

Suna:   
Ah, a heart. What do you want? 

Y/N:  
Dinner. 

Suna:  
And what exactly am I supposed to do? 

Y/N:  
Grab dinner? 

Suna:   
You want me to stop off, after the longest day of practice to get dinner? 

Y/N:  
Hey, no one twisted your arm to play! 

Suna:  
But BABE. 

Y/N:  
Rin. 

Suna:  
I’m tired baby. Just order in, my treat? 

Y/N:  
Ugh. 

Suna:  
PLEASE. 

Y/N:  
Fine. 

_______________

When Suna turned the key in the door and walked into his apartment, he was met with his girlfriend’s stuffed cheeks and messy hair in a bun, rice stuck to her chin staring at him from the couch, one of her reality shows playing in the background.

Not his favorite look, but one that made him grin none the less at her messy state. 

Shooting him a closed eye smile before turning her head back to the TV, she swallowed and gave him a quick “Welcome home RinRin, dinner’s in the kitchen. Sorry, I wasn’t waitin for ya!” before stuffing another bite of rice into her mouth as she watched her show, completely enthralled with whatever was happening. 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Suna kicked off his shoes before making his way into the living room, pausing by the back of the couch to watch for a few moments as she set her bowl down and swallowed, before a tug on her hair caused her to let out a groan as Suna pulled her head against the couch to lay an upside kiss that caused a low moan to escape into his mouth. 

A sound that to him, made her more attractive as his other hand touched her throat gently before he pulled away. 

Her eyes opened and a pout was on her lips as he grinned down at her before placing a swift kiss on her forehead. “Hey.” 

A glare marked her face as he backed up and headed into the kitchen, intent on taking his time. “You’re a tease!” She called, her eyes following him as he let out a low chuckle that floated into her ears, tickling her. 

She loved when Suna laughed and when he laughed, it made her laugh. Turning around she grabbed for her bowl and started shoveling more rice in her mouth, still intent to finish the show as she felt Suna flop down next to her, causing her to spill the food she was eating. “Babe!” 

Sending him a narrowed glance down the couch, he raised his eyebrows in question mid bite. “What?” 

“Do you have to flop?” 

“Do you have to shovel rice inside your face so fast?” 

“Don’t be a jerk!” 

“Are you on your period?!” 

“What! NO!” 

Wrinkling his nose in response, he shrugged and went back to his food, ignoring her as he glanced at the TV. 

Which just seemed to annoy her. “Hey!” She growled, using her fingers to throw rice his way. 

The rice landed on Suna’s shirt and both of his eyes widened as he glanced down then back to her and she snorted into her hand. 

“Did you just THROW rice at me Y/N?!” 

Her eyes widened and she grinned at the annoyance in his tone before turning back to the TV show. “Nope. I would NEVER!” 

Before she could think, an entire bowl of rice was emptied on her head and she gasped out loud with a Yelp, standing up and glaring down at her boyfriend. “You ASS!” She exclaimed, dusting rice off of her clothes. 

A snort left Suna’s lips as he sat the bowl on the table, holding back snickers as she stood up and tried to get the rice off her body. “Yeah, but you started it.” 

The glare she shot him had caused another bolt of laughter to leave his lips and she quirked her eyebrows before launching herself into him. Catching her with a groan, before digging his hands into her plush hips and squeezing, Suna raised his eyebrows as her arms curled around his neck and she giggled as she buried her face in his neck. Suna being a tall ass shit came in handy.“You’re such a pain in the ass.” 

Suna let a soft sigh left his lips as his cheek laid on the top of her head. “Yeah. But I’m YOUR pain in the ass.” 

A soft “Mmmhmm.” left her lips as she placed a small kiss on his neck, biting down softly. “I’m going to go change.” 

There was a pinching sensation in her hips and a yelp echoed as she flinched and jerked back but his hands held her from falling. “Ow! Rin!” 

There was a sly grin on his face as his fingers circled the area his hands had been holding on her back.”Maybe you should stay here, just a little longer baby.” 

Raising her eyebrows, she wiggled her ass on his thighs and Suna let out a low groan. “I’ve got rice ALL over me!” 

Shrugging, he moved his hands to her thighs and squeezed her exposed flesh. “Not here.” 

Slapping at him, she attempted to wiggle off again before Suna laid a hard slap on her ass. “Stop.” 

“You’re in rare form tonight!” She whined, her eyes going from annoyed to full of lust for the handsome man in front of her. 

“Only because SOMEONE, and I do mean, YOU, are being a brat.” He said slowly, grabbing her hair firmly between his fingers and pulling her towards him. “And I’m not about to let you continue acting that way.” 

_______________


	4. Valentine’s Day ft Suna

Suna was lazy. There was no way around it, he loved to sleep and ever since he had joined the Eastern Japan Paper Mills [EJP Raijin] his habit of naps had increased ten fold, especially on Sunday’s. 

It was the one day out of the week that they allowed themselves to rest without any regard for the rest of the day, sleeping in and take out with each other in bed, lots of cuddles and sleepy giggles.

Suna would nap and she would order food for the two of them, it being Valentine’s Day hadn’t even really entered her mind. She knew it was Valentine’s Day and she had gotten him the cutest gift, a glass etching of the first song she had heard thar made her think fondly of him. 

She knew he’d appreciate it and was really excited to give it to him. So when she slowly awoke to an empty and cold bed, she frowned and thrust out her bottom lip, disappointment evident in the way she glanced to see Suna missing from the bed. 

“Rin!?” She called, listening intently and hearing nothing in response, the disappointment eating away at her she rubbed her face before deciding to get up for the day. 

His abnormal behavior wasn’t cause for alarm, on RARE occasions he got a wild hair up his ass and she let out a sigh before rolling out of bed, clad only in Suna’s old jersey from high school and black underwear with long socks that went up her thighs. She let out a quiet sigh before pushing off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, intent on brushing her teeth and once she was done she heard the front door open and close. 

Giddy with joy upon his return, she skipped out of the room and grinned at her handsome boyfriend as she skidded across the floor, he raised an eyebrow as he studied her sudden and wild appearance, with one hand behind his back. 

Hands on her hips, she stared him down and giggled. “There you are!” She exclaimed in happiness, “I’m not used to waking up alone!” 

A small shrug was his only response as he walked down the hallway, one hand still behind his back. “I was trying to be sneaky.” He said, finally speaking when he was standing directly in front of her and looking down, a lazy grin on his face. 

Attempting to sneak a look behind his back, he shifted his body to block and she crossed her arms on her chest. “Is that something for me?!” She asked slowly, glancing between his arm and eyes, a soft look on her face that made his heart beat faster and faster. 

It didn’t hurt that the thigh high socks she wore squeezed her thighs tightly, or that his old jersey clung slightly on her plush chest, making her tits look bigger than usual, licking his lips; he couldn’t stop the smile that played on his lips. 

A sneaky look entered his eyes as he started walking backwards, keeping his hand behind his back. “Maybe. Come and get it babs.” 

Scoffing, she followed him as he walked backwards into the kitchen with a grin and her jaw dropped when she entered, seeing all her favorite snacks and take out already laid out ready to eat. How she had missed the smell she wasn’t sure, but closing her eyes she sniffed deeply and sighed in happiness before opening her eyes to see Suna doing something so incredibly uncharacteristic of him and surprising that she wasn’t sure what or HOW to feel.

Kneeing in front of the counter, he held up a small square box that held the most amazing ring she’d ever seen in her life. 

Tears SPRUNG to her eyes and she brought both hands to her mouth to stop the sobs escaping from her mouth. “RinRin?!” She choked out, falling to her knees in front of him and he let out a sigh, as a smile graced his lips. 

“Babes.” He said slowly, grabbing her left hand before kissing it gently and his eyes on her face as she stared down at the ring. “Marry me?” 

“Are you serious?!” She squealed shaking her hand and giggling, her voice loud and shrill. “OF COURSE! Put it ON!” 

A loud chortle left his lips as he quickly took the ring out and slipped it on her finger, another loud squeal left her lips as she stood up and spun around in happiness. Standing up behind her, Suna leaned against the counter and he grinned at her dancing around looking at the ring, chatting animatedly about wedding plans and dresses and every part of her plans and thoughts about what they would wear and eat and do. 

How he ended up with someone who was so full of life, he wasn’t sure. But he knew that this was the right choice, to snatch her away from the rest of the world and she was the perfect match for him in every way 

He could wait a little while for the kiss he KNEW he deserved; but he watched her dancing around the kitchen in happiness. 

Stopping only for a quick second, she spun around and bolted across the kitchen to tackle him and he squeezed his arms around her waist. “Whoa.” He exclaimed out loud as she stood on her tip toes to lay a huge kiss on his lips. 

“I. Love. You. So. Much.” She muttered, placing kisses everywhere on his face and Suna squeezed her tightly in response. 

“Good. Because I love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He muttered, grabbing her hair to twist in his hands and yanking her back into him. “Now let’s get you dressed in something more appropriate.” 

Wrinkling her nose, she attempted to look down at her outfit, but his hand tightened in her hair, eliciting a soft moan from her lips in response. “Appropriate?” She asked softly, enjoying the burn from the hair pull. 

A sly smirk lit up his face as he whispered in her ear. “Yup. I think JUST the ring would be lovely. And MAYBE those thigh highs.” 

A happy grin caused him to nearly melt as she laid both hands on his chest, glancing at the ring one more time before giggling. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
